Forever Stupid
by wingswordsandmetaphors
Summary: A probable theme-change from life-and-death to teenage stupidity. Luckily, it can last forever... Anyway, what could've happened if Jesse had tried a bit harder to convince Winnie to drink that chaios-loving, death-hating water.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, owned nothing, will own nothing… do you get it yet?**

**Also, because I don't want to confuse anybody, this is set after the book but before the epilogue (which will probably be dispensed of entirely), and Winnie's about 17 years old.**

A sharp bang woke Winnie immediately, and confused her almost as quickly. What _was_ that? A sort of thudding-cracking, combined, like pebbles flung at glass. Perhaps, thought Winnie, that was what it was. But still, why throw rocks at her window, especially at this hour? She didn't even know what hour it was. She tiptoed outside her room and peeked at the hall clock, which seemed to think it was about two-thirty in the morning.

Though the clock certainly would have reprimanded her had it been awake and indeed able, Winnie slipped back into her bedroom and shut the door. Picking up a large book from her bedside table to shield her face, she cautiously crept towards the window and opened it just a bit. A rock flew at her but the book (which, she later found out, was in fact the holy bible) stopped it promptly upon entering the cottage. She slid the window all the way up, and (having still not noticed which book exactly she was holding) threw the leather-bound pack of paper through it at what was apparently a stone-launching young male standing beneath her window on the grass.

"What are you, trying to kill me?" There was a vaguely familiar laugh from outside. Winnie tried to place it, failing miserably. As she groped around on her bedside table for a candle, her hand fell upon a small bottle, devoid now of all but memories. Jesse Tuck.

Not a one-shot… unless nobody likes it. So if you like it and want more, you should review, because otherwise it probably will be a one-shot. And I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm putting the idea out there and if there's a good response I'll try to make the rest longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I covered this already, back in chapter 1. Is your memory really that bad?

Him again. She had almost forgotten him, amidst the flurry of new friends that had eagerly awaited her after the jailhouse stunt. She had grown up, and by then she wished she_ had_ forgotten him. Several nice enough, rich enough, boys had courted her. Several times her mother had urged her to say yes, several times her conscience had agreed, and several times a tiny, fragmented, time-muddled memory from such an underdeveloped person that she could hardly begin to decipher it stopped her.

She had known Jesse Tuck, once. He had been seventeen then, and he was seventeen now. It had been six years since she had seen him. She didn't know him now, of course. She half expected him to be different from the way she remembered him to be, although she knew he could never change, even if he tried. As it would turn out, he wasn't at all different, but she was. She had changed, and thus she saw him differently than her eleven year old self had, all those years ago. And she couldn't say if he was better, or worse, than the first time, for those memories were old and faded and he quickly pushed them out of her mind to make room for new, if slightly biased, opinions.

"Jesse?" was all she could get out. She hadn't expected him, but it hindsight she knew she should have. It was her birthday in two weeks, but he couldn't know that. What he could, and quite evidently did, know was that it had been six years since Winnie had been eleven, and that she ought to be around his age now. And she was, minus a hundred years or so, but those didn't count.

"Winnie Foster," the boy still standing on the grass stated, as though all of a sudden feeling the need to verify.

"It's Winifred," she replied quietly.

**Halfway decent? I have no idea where this is going, so all suggestions are welcomed.**


End file.
